24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Kay One
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the User:ASHPD24/S1 Villians Checklist page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 13:44, October 14, 2011 Welcome aboard! It's great to read you're from Australia... I suspect it is a testament to 24's widespread appeal that it has fans from everywhere on the globe. Several of the major contributors here historically have been Europeans, and neither of the co-founders of this project were even Americans! I hope you enjoy watching the rest of the seasons, and that you find some area in this project that could use your contributions. Feel free to ask any questions that come to mind. Also, please note that the content you edited at User:ASHPD24/S1 Villians Checklist was a user's personal page (the user's handle is ASHPD24). This means that it is not a regular Main Namespace content page (it's not an encyclopedia article) so he is free to change the content back. But you're welcome to create your own user pages with whatever color scheme you wish, let me know if you're interested and need help with it. 04:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Season 6 Picture Hey, welcome to the 24 Wiki! Hope you enjoy contributing here. Just wanted to notify you that I will tag the image you just uploaded with Heller and Audrey for deletion, since there's already an almost identical image in the wiki. However, since you added it to the James Heller article, you're welcome to add the current one there in place of the one you uploaded. Hope this doesn't bother you or discourage you from contributing more. Thief12 15:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Image policy Looking at the pictures you uploaded, you should read the image policy. You should edit a category (Category:Images (episode)), so it can be verified, where the images coming from. --Station7 09:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey The Kay One, here's another welcome to the site from me :) looks like you've been checking out our pages needing attention, and work like that is always v much appreciated. As station7 says above, we have an image policy about uploading pics to the site, but it can be a little confusing - if you check out here, you can see what text I added to the image to add the relevant bits. If you copy and paste that text into the file description when uploading (but change the episode title to the right time and day of the episode you got it from), then that's all you have to do! If you have any problems, just let us know and we'll help you out. Hope you decide to stick around - editing here can be daunting at first, but you soon get the hang of it--Acer4666 (talk) 12:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for listening ;) That's a good job to start with. --Station7 20:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC)